A variety of different electronic and online games currently exist. In order to provide or supplement revenue from such games, some have incorporated paid, in-game advertising, in which advertisers pay to have their products and/or logos featured in the game. For example, in some conventional console and computer video games, players can pick a team, a product or sponsorships from well-known brands. Examples include: racing games such as Gran Turismo™ and Forza™; sports games such as Madden NFL™ and FIFA™; and skateboarding games such as Skate 2™ and the Tony Hawk™ series. In addition, several conventional casual game sites feature popular companies/brands sponsoring prizes or appearing in commercials and banner ads. These sites include GSN.com, Pogo.com, AddictingGames.com and Games.Yahoo.com.